


Pretty

by Tessamay



Series: Unhealthy/healthy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessamay/pseuds/Tessamay
Summary: My mother always told me “Tooru, no one likes someone who's ugly” my father always said “A man is strong and athletic.” I always responded with “yes mommy” or “Okay dad” and I worked my ass off to be perfect for my parents. Skin regiments. Hair care. Running. Lifting. Everything I could do to be strong, and beautiful, I would do. Then when I was 9 I met the most beautiful person ever. His name was Iwaizumi Hajime and I knew from the moment I met him I wanted to be his boyfriend some day.





	1. Chapter 1

My mother always told me “Tooru, no one likes someone who's ugly” my father always said “A man is strong and athletic.” I always responded with “yes mommy” or “Okay dad” and I worked my ass off to be perfect for my parents. Skin regiments. Hair care. Running. Lifting. Everything I could do to be strong, and beautiful, I would do. Then when I was 9 I met the most beautiful person ever. His name was Iwaizumi Hajime and I knew from the moment I met him I wanted to be his boyfriend some day. 

He hated me at first. I didn't know why. I was pretty. I thought. I was athletic. I knew that. We had started playing volleyball together when we were 10 and finally he decided he didn't dislike me ( well, sort of). When I was 13 I hurt my knee. My mother was glad. “You've been neglecting your skin Tooru a break from volleyball will be good for your face” my dad was a little upset because I had been good at volleyball. But Iwa was PISSED. The boy yelled at me for an hour. I played it off like it was nothing. Laughed about him being my mother or something, threw up a peace sign, and changed the subject, making it seem like I was still as easily excited as I was when we were 9. 

When I was 15 there were girls hanging off of me everywhere I went. I would have enjoyed it if Iwaizumi was by my side but he was super popular with the athletes. All the boys loved him. Couldn't walk anywhere with him without hearing him be called bro or dude. So I did something that thrilled my mother and buried myself in beauty tips and making myself glow. I became close with my nephew and started to embrace my childish side while helping little kids with volleyball. 

I was always friends with Iwaizumi. I thought I always would be. But here I am at 20 washing my face and styling my hair after a crying fit. “No one likes an ugly person. To be manly you have to be strong” I say to myself. A daily mantra at this point. Iwaizumi fell in love with a pretty girl and all I had to blame was myself for not being pretty enough. “Smile Tooru. Pretty people don't cry” I whisper as I step out of the dorm bathroom.


	2. The enigma of Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I was 9 I met Oikawa Tooru. I was a little confused as to why a girl was so interested in bugs. Then I found out Oikawa was a boy. Who could blame me though? The kid was wearing light blue and gray and had on a flower crown. The kid wanted to be my best friend but I thought he was a little weird.

When I was little the other kids didn't like me that much. “Iwaizumi is catching spiders again! Eww!!” The girls would always scream. The boys thought I was lame for liking monster movies so much. I didn't care though. I had my bugs. 

When I was 9 I met Oikawa Tooru. I was a little confused as to why a girl was so interested in bugs. Then I found out Oikawa was a boy. Who could blame me though? The kid was wearing light blue and gray and had on a flower crown. The kid wanted to be my best friend but I thought he was a little weird. 

When I was 11 I started volleyball. I was pretty excited for it. I walked in and heard "Iwa-chan!!" The only thought that ran through my head was "oh no" It was Oikawa. And the nerd was wearing knee pads. KNEE PADS. I liked the kid enough. He was definitely a friend. But MAN IS THAT KID A NERD. I found out quickly that the kid COULD PLAY. He was actually really good. Our bond strengthened a tenfold in a matter of months. 

When I was 13 he hurt his knee. His parents seemed to ignore the fact that he was injured and so did he. It made me SO MAD. He just kept playing on it until I finally got upset and yelled at him. The kid was an idiot, but at least he listened to me. I would have been pissed off if he hurt it worse than he already had. 

When I was 15 Oikawa seemed to distance himself. He surrounded himself with all these fangirls and I was very annoyed by it. I didn't need him though. I was friends with all the guys. It got lonely sometimes though. 

When I was 18 I met the girl of my dreams. She was strong and pretty and her smile was beautiful. Not to mention how clever and funny she was. The only downside was that Tooru HATED her. I had no idea why. But I decided that if he didn't like her I didn't need him in my life. Sometimes I feel like calling him but I have to be strong. Strong enough to cut out the weak.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Oikawa. I love him so much. Why can't I let him be happy?


End file.
